Eclaircie
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee - OnTae - OS - Romance / Hurt / Confort. "Onew n'avait pas besoin que Taemin dise ou fasse quoi que se soit, sa seule présence suffisait. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps – jours, semaines, mois, années ? Onew ne le savait pas, ne le savait plus – qu'il ressentait ce fort sentiment envers le jeune homme."


**__****Disclaimer** : _Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais beaucoup__ ...)_

_**Paring **: OnTae_

_**Rating** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort_

_**NDA** : Une envie soudaine de OnTae. Parce que Onew aussi à le droit à son histoire d'amour ! Hu hu ... Enjoy !_

* * *

**Éclaircie**

**S**es lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il prit place dans le van, suivit par quatre autres jeunes hommes. Et alors qu'il s'installait sur son siège, enlevant sa veste et attachant sa ceinture, il remarqua sur le trottoir d'en face quelques jeunes femmes venues les voir en cette fin de froide journée de février. Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et les salua de mouvements rapides de la main. Ses lunettes toujours sur le nez. Personne ne put voir qu'à ce moment là, son sourire ne remontait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Depuis un petit moment maintenant, il avait apprit à jouer avec l'apparence et avec ce que les gens attendaient de lui, sans chercher à savoir si ça lui convenait ou non. Si c'était le vrai lui ou non. Une fois les fans satisfaites, il s'en détourna, oubliant un instant le rôle qu'on attendait de lui en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération. L'un des jeunes hommes assit près de lui tourna sa tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres ouvertes en une demande silencieuse. Il n'osa pas poser de questions.

Le van démarra une fois que leur manager eu lui aussi prit place dans le véhicule. Tous étaient silencieux, aucun son autre que leur respirations, le bourdonnement venant des écouteurs dans leurs oreilles ou le ronronnement du moteur ne se faisait entendre. Le silence se faisait pesant et tous pouvaient le sentir. Personne n'osa le briser.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de leur immeuble et qu'ils sortirent du van, quatre d'entre eux poussèrent de faibles soupirs de soulagement, sentant leurs épaules et leurs dos se décrisper, la tension quittant petit à petit leurs corps. Le cinquième, ses lunettes toujours sur le nez, ne ressentait pas ce soulagement collectif et pressa le pas, ne regardant pas si il était suivit, vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une fois la porte de leur appartement déverrouillée, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans l'entrée, traversa la pièce principale et se dirigea, sans un mot, vers la pièce servant de bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, il enleva ses lunettes, coupa son MP3 et posa le tout sur la table. Il s'essaya sur le fauteuil en fermant les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, et poussa un soupir.

Les quatre jeunes hommes restant, toujours dans l'entrée, se regardèrent, interloqués, les yeux écarquillés devant le comportement incompréhensible de leur ami. Ils se déchaussèrent pourtant en silence, les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils froncés.

Comme par automatisme, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la grande salle de vie, et s'installèrent confortablement sur le grand canapé. Le silence se fit.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui lui arrive ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Taemin, qui venait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, de poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de ses amis et coéquipiers depuis un petit moment maintenant. Tous se regardèrent, cherchant sur le visage de l'un d'entre eux une réponse à donner au plus jeune, mais aussi à eux même. Mais personne ne savait, personne ne pouvait y répondre.

- Ça va faire un petit moment qu'il est comme ça, non ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je me sens mal, de plus en plus. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a, et on ne lui a rien demandé. Pourtant nous sommes amis. Lui est tout le temps là pour nous. Nous ne le méritons pas. J'ai honte. Tellement.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, honteux. Les mots de Kibum résonnaient dans le silence qui reprenait sa place petit à petit dans la pièce. Taemin releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, se leva d'un mouvement rapide et prit le chemin du bureau. Les trois autres, surpris, le regardèrent faire avant de se lever à leur tour et de suivre le jeune homme. Une fois tous devant la porte, silencieux, ils purent distinguer un faible bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, ils se rapprochèrent de la porte, se penchant pour coller leurs oreilles au panneau en bois, et écoutèrent attentivement.

Comme frappé, Taemin sentit son ventre se serrer et se tordre. Son cœur, qui avait arrêté de battre un court instant, partit dans une course folle, cognant fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il se releva lentement, et posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et se remplissaient lentement de larmes.

Des pleurs. Ils traversaient la faible barrière que représentait la porte en bois pour leur parvenir. Ils transperçaient les cœurs des jeunes hommes qui, silencieux et choqués, écoutaient, les gorges serrées et les yeux humides, les pleurs étouffés de leur ami. Ne sachant que faire, les plus âgés restaient bloqués, comme tétanisés, les têtes baissées. Taemin, prenant une nouvelle fois les choses en mains, toqua contre le montant, et, n'attendant aucune réponse, ouvrit doucement la porte.

Onew était assit sur le fauteuil du bureau. Il avait les jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras autour de ses genoux et la tête cachée dans le creux que formait son corps. Celui-ci était secoué par les sanglots qu'il tentait de refréner.

Taemin entra dans la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant les trois autres jeunes hommes dans le couloir. Il s'avança lentement dans le bureau, comme pour ne pas effrayer son aîné. Pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le plus jeune s'accroupit et posa une main douce et chaleureuse sur l'un des genoux du jeune homme prostré face à lui. Onew releva la tête vers lui, le corps toujours secoué par ses sanglots, son visage ravagé de larmes, ses yeux rouges et écarquillés, et ses lèvres écorchées d'avoir été trop mordues fit une nouvelle fois mal au cœur de Taemin.

Il dévisagea son ami avec un doux et chaleureux regard, le visage calme et concerné. Il caressait lentement, par de petits gestes circulaires, le genoux sous sa main. Lentement, il tendit son autre main vers le visage triste face à lui, et doucement, avec de petites pressions du pouce, il essuya les perles salés qui continuaient de tomber des yeux de son Leader. Celui-ci, d'abord surprit par le geste, ferma ses yeux et laissa son cadet sécher ses joues par ses douces caresses. Ses sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit et sa respiration se fit moins laborieuse.

Une fois les joues séchées, Taemin laissa sa main sur l'une d'elle, la caressant doucement. Onew rouvrit ses yeux et les ancra dans ceux, inquiets, de Taemin. Celui-ci laissa un petit et tendre sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres, entièrement dirigé vers son aîné, essayant par ce geste de lui montrer toute son affection, de le consoler comme il le pouvait. Onew comprit le message envoyé par le plus jeune. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire triste mais doux à la fois, et se redressa sur le fauteuil, soustrayant son visage aux doux touchers de son cadet.

Onew n'avait pas besoin que Taemin dise ou fasse quoi que se soit, sa seule présence suffisait. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps – jours, semaines, mois, années ? Onew ne le savait pas, ne le savait plus – qu'il ressentait ce fort sentiment envers le jeune homme. L'amour, voilà ce qui rongeait doucement mais sûrement son âme. Il se sentait sale d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour l'être accroupit face à lui, il se sentait Monstre, abjecte au plus au point. Il se sentait violeur dès qu'il laissait une pensée pleine d'autres choses que de la pure et simple amitié pour son ami s'immiscer dans son cerveau. Il n'était pas excusable, et jamais – jamais - il n'oserait dire ou faire quoique se soit pour l'être, car il ne l'acceptait pas, et il était impensable que les autres le fassent.

Il repoussa sans brusquerie la main de Taemin toujours posée sur son genoux et se releva, reniflant un dernière fois tout en s'essuyant le visage. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, tentant de rassurer son cadet par ce geste mais surtout de le faire taire, ne voulant pas s'expliquer, surtout pas à lui. Tournant le dos au jeune homme qui se relevait lui aussi lentement, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Kibum, Jonghyun et Minho, toujours devant celle-ci, dans une position qui aurait pu être comique si le moment s'y était prêté. Onew leur lança à eux aussi un faible sourire, tentant une fois de plus d'esquiver une longue et douloureuse discussion et les contourna, se dirigeant, le pas lent et las, vers sa chambre. Il s'y enferma et le silence reprit une nouvelle fois sa place dans l'appartement, présent en cette soirée comme un sixième membre du groupe. Taemin sortit de la pièce, lança un regard perdu vers ses aînés et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre sans un mot. Les jeunes hommes restant, d'un commun accord silencieux, ne l'interpellèrent pas, et eux aussi, sentant comme une lassitude commune les vider de toute leur énergie, se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Une fois la dernière porte fermée en un *clac* étouffé, le silence de la nuit à peine tombée reprit ses droits. Les ombres se fondaient les unes dans les autres et le sommeil s'emparait des esprits torturés des cinq jeunes hommes allongés dans leurs lits.

Le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent, effacèrent lentement cette soirée des esprits. Onew avait retrouvé le sourire et il était de nouveau plus ouvert et plus à l'écoute de son entourage, qui retrouvait le Onew d'avant, sans se poser de questions. Pourtant, de temps en temps, une ombre de tristesse traversait son visage quand il se retrouvait perdu dans ses pensées. Ne se pensant pas observé, il la laissait imprégner son visage un petit moment avant de la faire disparaître par un sourire rayonnant, reprenant ses esprits et son masque qui lui seyait si bien. Mais Taemin n'était pas dupe, ou plutôt il ne l'était plus, et il ne cessait de surveiller son Leader, faisant attention à son attitude, à ses expressions et à ses sourires. Il était le seul à remarquer cette tristesse tapie dans les coins d'ombre du visage de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas totalement occulter cette soirée, ayant été le témoin principal de la tristesse et du malheur de celui-ci. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment réagir face à son changement d'attitude. Alors, pour ne pas enfoncer le clou un peu plus, il ne disait rien, et agissait comme les autres, taisant ses inquiétudes.

Pourtant, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte, un nouveau lien s'était créé entre le plus jeune et le plus âgé au fil des jours qui passaient. Le premier devint une sorte de confident pour le second. Mais Onew ne confessait pas à Taemin ce qui le rongeait réellement. Pourtant, être à ses côtés, plus proche qu'avant, le soulageait et le blessait en même temps. Car pour Onew, c'était la plus belle des blessures, la plus plaisante et la plus jouissive. Quand ils se retrouvaient ne serait-ce que quelques minutes seuls dans la même pièce, échangeant sur divers sujets, son cœur s'emballait, son corps se réchauffait, son sourire se faisait plus vrai et plus rayonnant et il se sentait de nouveau vivre. Il ne faisait plus semblant. Il était totalement lui, juste Jinki, laissant tomber le masque de l'imposture qu'il arborait chaque jour de plus en plus aisément.

C'est pendant un de ces instants d'intimité toute relative entre eux que tout changea. Il était tard, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir et le calme régnait en maître. Onew et Taemin étaient dans le salon, installés confortablement sur le canapé, étendu de tout leur long, laissant leurs membres se toucher, se frôler ou se superposer. Ils regardaient la rediffusion d'une émission de variété à la télévision. Minho, Kibum et Jonghyun étaient dans leurs chambres respectives, confortablement lovés dans les bras de Morphée.

L'émission montrait un homme essayant de passer des obstacles plus ou moins difficiles, mais le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant, étant plus risible que sérieuse. Onew et Taemin laissaient de temps en temps leur échapper des faibles rires, essayant de se faire discrets pour ne pas réveiller les trois jeunes hommes endormis. Mais, alors que l'homme rata une nouvelle fois un obstacle et qu'il tomba, tête la première, dans une piscine pleine de boue, Taemin ria à gorge déployée. Ses yeux se plissaient et se remplissaient de larmes de rire et son corps se secouait sous l'effet dévastateur du fou rire qui le prenait. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, dans cette attitude qu'Onew affectionnait particulièrement.

Et alors, sans vraiment y penser, celui-ci se pencha et retira la main du plus jeune de devant ses lèvres, faisant s'arrêter pour le coup le rire de Taemin qui le regarda alors, des questions plein les yeux, perplexe face au geste de son aîné. Onew se pencha un peu plus et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue en un doux baiser. Il ferma les yeux, savourant enfin ce moment tant attendu au léger goût d'interdit.

Taemin ne savait que faire. Pétrifié, il gardait les yeux largement ouverts, fixant un point invisible. Mais alors qu'Onew posait ses doigts frais sur sa nuque chaude en un léger touché, Taemin poussa un faible gémissement de bien-être et ferma ses yeux, profitant au maximum de la sensation que lui procurait ce toucher et ce baiser étrange et inattendu.

Le baiser s'intensifia quand le plus jeune, sous une nouvelle caresse sur sa nuque sensible, gémit et entre-ouvra légèrement ses lèvres. Onew, qui se voulait aventureux, caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres charnues de cette bouche si tentatrice avant de faire la faire pénétrer dans l'antre chaud qui retenait prisonnière sa jumelle, n'attendant que la délivrance. Et alors qu'il faisait se toucher et se caresser pour la première fois leurs langues en un ballet langoureux et gourmand, un feu d'artifice explosa simultanément dans le ventre des deux jeunes hommes. Et d'un même mouvement, les deux corps se rapprochèrent, se cognèrent, les mains s'accrochèrent sur les vêtements, griffèrent et tirèrent, les cœurs s'emballèrent un peu plus, les peaux se firent brûlantes et les soupirs se firent plus présents dans la pièce anciennement silencieuse. La télévision n'était plus qu'un faible bruit de fond, laissée à l'abandon.

Quand l'air se fit manquant, les deux jeunes hommes séparèrent leurs bouches et collèrent leurs fronts, gardant les yeux hermétiquement fermés, essayant de reprendre un semblant de respiration. Onew, lentement, fit descendre sa main, anciennement accrochée sur le haut de Taemin, le long du torse de celui-ci, la faisant ensuite pénétrer sous le vêtement, touchant la peau brûlante des abdominaux de la pulpe de ses doigts, les yeux maintenant ouverts sur le visage tant adoré face à lui. Taemin ouvrit ses yeux et les ancra dans ceux de son Leader. Il sentit ses joues rougir de plaisir et un fin sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Onew, ne pouvant se retenir, embrassa une nouvelle fois chastement les lèvres rougies face à lui, résultat du précédent baiser. Taemin passa alors ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé et son corps se tourna totalement vers celui-ci. Il entoura de ses longues jambes les hanches d'Onew pour se coller le plus possible au corps légèrement musclé de celui-ci. Onew, dont la main parcourait toujours le torse du plus jeune, embrassait les lèvres tant vénérées de légers et rapides baisers. Et alors qu'il frôla les côtes du plus jeune, celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière, sentant son corps réagir agréablement sous le toucher. Onew glissa sa tête dans le creux à découvert qui se formait entre la gorge et l'épaule du jeune danseur. Il déposa de nouveaux baisers à cet endroit, laissant quelques marques sous l'assaut de ses dents et de sa langue qui se faisait gourmande. Taemin n'était plus que faibles gémissements incontrôlés et soupirs de bien-être.

Onew relèva la tête et accrocha une nouvelle fois son regard devenu foncé à celui de Taemin. Il approcha son front de celui du plus jeune et les fit se rencontrer doucement. Et alors que leurs corps se collèrent un peu plus, leurs mains se cherchèrent pour s'enlacer, s'étreindre, s'enchaîner tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

La voix grave et basse d'Onew résonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Taemin sentit son cœur s'emballer une nouvelle fois et son souffle se couper sous l'aveu. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Un sanglot lui échappa, pourtant coupé alors d'un rire de pur bonheur. Taemin resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de l'homme face à lui et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres au goût salé contre celles d'Onew.

- Je t'aime tellement, Oh oui, tellement !

Le chuchotement tendre de Taemin résonna dans l'âme meurtrie d'Onew. C'est en laissant échapper une larme de bonheur qu'il sentit la délivrance de son être tout entier. Le Monstre disparaissait et Jinki reprenait sa place pour ne plus jamais la perdre.

Il resserra le corps frêle de Taemin entre ses bras et nicha une nouvelle fois son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du plus jeune. Tous deux se faisaient silencieux, profitant au maximum du moment présent. Taemin se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du plus âgé et essuya de son pouce la joue de Jinki. Celui-ci fit de même sur le visage de Taemin, passant doucement ses pouces sur les joues de son cadet, ne pouvant de temps en temps s'empêcher de se pencher pour déposer des baisers au toucher léger comme une plume sur celles-ci, douces et attirantes au possible.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, une tendresse commune dans le regard, leurs doigts caressant leurs joues, doucement et lentement, faisant durer l'instant. Jinki finit par se détacher de Taemin, et, tout en se levant, attrapa la main du plus jeune pour le faire se relever aussi. Une fois tous les deux debout, ils se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. Alors Taemin se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son Leader. En se détachant, il lui souffla un faible « bonne nuit », lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Onew le regarda partir, les yeux brillants. Une fois seul dans la pièce, il se rassit sur le canapé et posa une main sur son cœur. Il battait fortement contre sa poitrine et il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais battu aussi fort. Onew sourit. Et son sourire s'agrandit quand il se rendit compte qu'il voulait, qu'il avait vraiment envie de sourire, d'un vrai sourire, là, dans la pénombre du salon. Il laissa un rire lui échapper et se coucha de tout son long sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc. Il avait les mains posé sur son ventre, et l'un de ses pieds pendait dans le vide alors que l'autre était posé sur l'un des coussins du sofa. Il ferma les yeux, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il s'endormit, serein.

Quand Key arriva dans le salon au petit matin, il fut surprit d'y trouver Onew endormit. Il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller en sursaut, et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Onew ouvrit en gémissant ses yeux, le soleil matinal éclairant la pièce étant trop agressif pour ses yeux fatigués. Il tourna son regard vers Key, toujours penché au dessus de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Onew lui rendit son sourire et se redressa. Il s'étira et se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma en sifflant un air gai. Kibum, toujours dans le salon, fixait le couloir, les yeux grands ouverts en une expression de surprise. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Onew n'avait pas sifflé, et encore moins fait un sourire si rayonnant au petit matin. Kibum sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et, d'humeur joyeuse, décida de préparer un fastueux petit déjeuner pour le groupe.

Minho et Jonghyun rejoignirent en même temps Key dans la cuisine, réveillés par l'odeur du petit déjeuner mais surtout par les sifflements provenant de la salle de bain. Les yeux flous, ils prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine, se servant un bol de café pour l'un et un verre de jus d'orange pour l'autre. Key, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, s'installa lui aussi sur une des chaises. Tous les trois se sourirent, s'entant une bonne humeur collective prendre place dans l'appartement et dans leurs cœurs en cette matinée ensoleillée. Ils partirent alors dans une discussion animée.

Taemin, quelques instant plus tard, entra à son tour dans la cuisine et eut un sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à être de bonne humeur si tôt de bon matin. Il lança un bonjour retentissant, le cœur léger, tout en se servant un bol de lait frais. Les trois jeunes hommes le lui rendirent tout en continuant à plaisanter et à rire. Il s'installa sur la dernière chaise libre et entama sont petit-déjeuner tout en gardant ses yeux brillants posés sur ses amis bruyants et amusants.

Onew, une fois lavé, s'approcha de la cuisine et s'arrêta sur le palier. Il observa Minho et Jonghyun se chamailler une tartine sous le regard amusé et les piques lancées d'une voix faussement agacée de Kibum. Puis il tourna son regard vers la droite et tomba dans un brun profond, doux et plein de chaleur. Taemin avait reposé son bol sur la table à son entrée et le regardait, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et des yeux pleins de douceur. Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent détourner le regard, et, comme enfermés dans une bulle de douceur et de silence, ils ne remarquèrent pas que la discussion entre les trois autres jeunes hommes s'était arrêtée. Tous les trois baladaient leurs regards entre Taemin et Onew, des questions dans les yeux. Ils furent encore plus surpris de voir le plus jeune se lever et s'avançer, le regard toujours dans celui d'Onew, près de lui.

Face à face, ils se sourirent, les yeux aussi étincelants que des diamants. Onew leva sa main et la posa sur la joue du plus jeune, la caressant du bout des doigts. Faisant fi des regards alentours, il se pencha et posa, aussi légèrement que des ailes de papillon, ses lèvres sur celles, si attractives, de Taemin. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et Taemin posa les siens autour du cou d'Onew, collant son corps contre lui, s'y encastrant parfaitement.

Un raclement de gorge résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Tous deux se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues, prenant conscience du monde qui les entourait. Ils se retournèrent vers les trois jeunes hommes surpris et sans voix qui se trouvaient toujours sur leur chaises, les yeux étaient écarquillés et les bouches légèrement entre-ouvertes.

Onew, qui avait prit la main de Taemin, la serra légèrement, lui lança un doux regard et se tourna vers les trois jeunes hommes toujours bouches-bées autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Il leur lança un sourire timide, ayant peur de leurs réactions.

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent de leur mutisme face à l'attitude gênée de leur Leader, pourtant si sûr de lui habituellement, qu'importe la situation. Ils se levèrent de table d'un même mouvement et se postèrent face au couple. Un sourire similaire était scotché sur leurs visages. Ils se mirent à parler d'une même voix, provocant une joyeuse cacophonie.

**O**new sourit de plus belle et Taemin relâcha son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir bloqué. Il rit face à l'attitude de ses hyungs et se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud près de lui. Onew resserra sa prise sur son corps fin et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, respirant son entêtante et fascinante odeur, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
